marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Ronin (Marvel Comics)
Summary Red Ronin was developed with the assistance of Stark International by Japanese engineers and scientists Tamara Hashioka and Yuriko Takiguchi. It was intended to be used by S.H.I.E.L.D. against the monster Godzilla. Before it could be utilized for this purpose, the robot was stolen by Takiguchi's twelve-year-old grandson Rob. Originally referred to as SJ3RX, the robot was named Red Ronin by the youngster. After an initial attempt to control the robot failed, Rob succeeded in piloting Red Ronin into battle with Godzilla, in an attempt to drive the beast off. Rob wished to prevent the radioactive creature from being harmed and his attempts toward the monster off were designed to actually preserve his life. He succeeded in doing so and it was discovered that Ronin had been imprinted with Rob's brain patterns, making the robot useless without him to pilot it. Rob used Ronin a few more times, aiding Godzilla in battles against creatures such as Yetrigar, Krollar, Rhian, and Triax. During one such battle, Rhiahn decapitated Ronin, leaving the robot inactive. S.H.I.E.L.D. eventually rebuilt the robot with the aid of Stark technicians. One such technician, Earl Cowan, altered the robot so it would only respond to his brain patterns, similarly to how it had previously been linked to Rob Takaguchi. Cowan intended to use Ronin to orchestrate a series of events that would set off World War III. Fortunately, Cowan was completely ignorant of the shortest aerial route to the USSR and went eastward instead of going north and passed over New York City. This allowed the Avengers to intercept and defeat Red Ronin, and the robot's remains were carried off by S.H.I.E.L.D. Stane International eventually gained possession of the remains. A scientist named Karaguchi Inoyawa rebuilt the robot, hoping to use it as a force for good. The robot was displayed by Stane at a trade show at the Pontiac Silverdome. While there it was commandeered by vengeful ex-Stane employee Joe Kilman who caused it to go on a rampage. This time Inoyawa guided the Wasp in deactivating Ronin. Ronin eventually wound up in the hands of Fujikawa Electronics. It was altered to look more like a samurai in appearance. Numerous military and criminal organizations such as the Hand attempted to gain possession of the mechanoid, but were foiled by Wolverine and Sunfire. When Red Ronin next appeared, it was used by Henry Peter Gyrich to lure the Avengers into a battle with the Thunderbolts. Red Ronin appeared when Doctor Doom had Doctor Octopus reprogram it, so Doom could control it remotely. After easily taking down the Mega Morphs of Captain America, Spider-Man, Wolverine, and Ghost Rider, it is defeated by the Incredible Hulk, whom Doom took over to assist in the prison break of Doc Ock, previously. Red Ronin has since "joined" the Thunderbolts during the Civil War. Tony Stark mentioned working on that version and that the Fixer is likely all over it.Red Ronin was seen in Japan alongside Big Hero 6 and Otomo during the Japanese version of the Superhuman Registration Act. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''4-B+ Name: '''SJ3RX, Red Ronin. '''Origin: Godzilla/Marvel Comics Gender: None Age: Unknown Classification: Giant Mecha. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 2), Skilled in Hand to Hand combat, Flight, Skilled in stealth, Electro-Magnetism, Forcefield Creation, Energy Projection, Resistance to Fire, Radiation Manipulation, Heat Manipulation. Attack Potency:''' '''Solar System level+ (Fought on par with Godzilla, Red Ronin was aiding Godzilla in battles against creatures such as Yetrigar, Krollar, Rhiahn, and Triax.) Speed:''' '''Massively Hypersonic scaling from Godzilla (Marvel Comics) Lifting Strength:''' '''Class M Striking Strength:''' '''Solar System Class+ Durability:''' '''Solar System level+ (The Ronin can withstand powerful energy blasts from the likes of Godzilla, exposure to temperature extremes) Stamina: '''Likely unlimited due not being a living being. Range:' Tens of meters, A few miles with its energy beams. '''Standard Equipment:' None Notable. Intelligence:''' Unknown. '''Weaknesses: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Red Ronin is armed with a magnetic, field-guided, hydrogen fusion blade called the Solar Blade, which is stored on its shield. * Red Ronin's left hand gauntlet can be converted into a short-pulse electron beam projecter, known simply as the Power Blaster. * Mounted on its shield, Red Ronin is armed with a high-powered ultraviolet Gatling laser gun, simply referred to as the Gatling Laser Device. * The gatling laser can also generate great heats, be used as a cutting device, and fire blasts of concussive force. * Red Ronin's guidance system is mechanical gyroscopic, with the LORAN C navigation satellite. * Red Ronin's practical performance capacity is electromechanical, with computer-aided proportionately scaled-up human reflexes. * Red Ronin's Gatling Laser Device is detachable and can function as a rotary homing device. * Located in its shoulder, Red Ronin is equipped with a Magnetic Defense Field generator which is, as its name implies, capable of creating Magnetic Defense Fields. * Red Ronin can release Magneclamp cables from its boot units, which are strong enough to hold and support a being as massive as Godzilla himself.